customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - If there are, can we see them(Barney's Night Before Christmas - VHS)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:F5BE:7EB2:4991:7017-20190805011641
World News 226,387 subscribers SUBSCRIBE National News 193,501 subscribers SUBSCRIBE SUBSCRIBE HOME VIDEOS PLAYLISTS CHANNELS DISCUSSION ABOUT Uploads PLAY ALL SORT BY 54:48 NOW PLAYING Barney's Adventure Bus (2000 VHS) 235 views 13 hours ago 55:43 NOW PLAYING Barney's Fun And Games (2000 VHS) 159 views 13 hours ago 58:42 NOW PLAYING Barney's Musical Scrapbook (2002 VHS) 173 views 20 hours ago 37:12 NOW PLAYING Barney's Tick Tock Clocks (2002 VHS) 206 views 21 hours ago 56:24 NOW PLAYING Barney's Let's Play School (2000 VHS) 569 views 1 day ago 1:03:29 NOW PLAYING More Barney Songs (1999 VHS) 516 views 2 days ago 38:11 NOW PLAYING Barney's Tick Tock Clocks (2001 VHS) 464 views 2 days ago 58:39 NOW PLAYING Come On Over to Barney's House (2002 VHS) 644 views 2 days ago 34:42 NOW PLAYING Barney - A Different Kind of Mystery (2000 VHS) 1.6K views 1 week ago 54:16 NOW PLAYING Barney's Fun & Games (2001 VHS) 1.1K views 1 week ago 1:01:15 NOW PLAYING Barney - Camp WannaRunnaRound (2000 VHS) 1K views 1 week ago 57:14 NOW PLAYING Barney's Fun & Games (2002 VHS) 1K views 1 week ago 58:08 NOW PLAYING Barney's Fun & Games (1997 VHS) 1K views 1 week ago 38:20 NOW PLAYING Barney - Camera Safari (2000 VHS) 1K views 1 week ago 57:37 NOW PLAYING Come on Over to Barney's House (2001 VHS) 1.7K views 1 week ago 36:19 NOW PLAYING Barney - Howdy Friends (1999 VHS) 1K views 1 week ago 59:03 NOW PLAYING Barney's Super Singing Circus (2002 VHS) 1.5K views 1 week ago 38:02 NOW PLAYING Barney's All Aboard for Sharing (2002 VHS) 920 views 1 week ago 35:12 NOW PLAYING Barney - A Picture of Health (2002 VHS) 807 views 1 week ago 41:17 NOW PLAYING Barney - Waiting for Santa (2001 VHS) 1.1K views 1 week ago 57:40 NOW PLAYING Barney's Camp Wannarunnaround (1997 VHS) (How it Should Have Been) 885 views 1 week ago 53:10 NOW PLAYING Barney In Outer Space (2003 VHS) 1.8K views 1 week ago 32:02 NOW PLAYING Barney - Five Kinds of Fun! (2002 VHS) 765 views 1 week ago 49:35 NOW PLAYING Barney Safety (1997 VHS) 1.1K views 1 week ago 34:38 NOW PLAYING Barney - Let's Eat with Barney (2000 VHS) 779 views 1 week ago 51:17 NOW PLAYING Barney in Concert (1998 VHS) 1.7K views 1 week ago 1:26:46 NOW PLAYING Barney Live in New York City (1997 VHS) 804 views 1 week ago 38:57 NOW PLAYING Barney's 12345 Senses (1997 VHS) 1.3K views 1 week ago 53:30 NOW PLAYING Barney in Concert (1997 VHS) 1.8K views 1 week ago 34:35 NOW PLAYING Barney's Books are Fun (2003 VHS) 863 views 1 week ago 1:01:51 NOW PLAYING Barney's Super Singing Circus (2004 VHS) 1K views 1 week ago 55:58 NOW PLAYING Barney's Once Upon A Time (2000 VHS) 963 views 2 weeks ago 35:37 NOW PLAYING Barney's Oh Brother She's My Sister (2000 VHS) 1.1K views 3 weeks ago 1:20:48 NOW PLAYING Barney Live in New York City (1996 VHS) 1.4K views 3 weeks ago 54:58 NOW PLAYING Barney's Adventure Bus (2002 VHS) 1.7K views 3 weeks ago 1:26:35 NOW PLAYING Barney's Great Adventure The Movie 1998 VHS (1999 Lyrick Studios Reprint) 3.3K views 3 weeks ago 36:51 NOW PLAYING Barney - A Royal Welcome (2001 VHS) 1.4K views 3 weeks ago 55:10 NOW PLAYING Barney's Adventure Bus (1999 VHS) 1.8K views 3 weeks ago 31:34 NOW PLAYING Barney's Tick Tock Clocks (1998 VHS) 959 views 3 weeks ago 1:00:51 NOW PLAYING Barney's Musical Scrapbook 1999 VHS (2000 Reprint) 1.4K views 1 month ago 1:23:02 NOW PLAYING Barney's Big Surprise (2001 VHS) 1.6K views 1 month ago 1:02:46 NOW PLAYING Barney's What a World We Share (2000 VHS) 3.4K views 1 month ago Barney's Tick Tock Clocks (1999 VHS) 2.1K views 1 month ago Barney Live in New York City 1994 VHS (2000 Reprint) 1.5K views 1 month ago Sing & Dance with Barney (2002 VHS) 2.1K views 1 month ago Barney's Oh Brother She's My Sister 2000 VHS (2002 Reprint) 1.3K views 1 month ago Barney - Walk Around the Block with Barney (2000 VHS) 3.1K views 1 month ago Barney's Play Ball! (2000 VHS) 1.8K views 1 month ago Barney's All Aboard for Sharing 1996 VHS (1997 Reprint) 2K views 1 month ago Barney - The Backyard Show (2000 VHS) 2.3K views 1 month ago Barney - Tree Mendous Trees (2001 VHS) 1.6K views 1 month ago Barney - A Day at the Beach (1996 VHS) 3.2K views 1 month ago Barney's Circle of Friends (2002 VHS) 1.6K views 1 month ago Barney - An Adventure of Make Believe (2000 VHS) 2.2K views 1 month ago Barney - A Picture of Health (2000 VHS) 3.2K views 3 months ago El Paso, Texas shooting: Officials give update on Walmart shooting | ABC News PLAY ALL 16:08 NOW PLAYING El Paso, Texas shooting: Officials give update on Walmart shooting | ABC News ABC News 5.9K views Streamed 1 hour ago 11:07 NOW PLAYING Texas authorities share latest developments in El Paso Walmart shooting investigation USA TODAY 812 views Streamed 1 hour ago 1:17 NOW PLAYING People leave flowers for the victims of the mass shooting in El Paso The Dallas Morning News 1.6K views 3 hours ago 10:24 NOW PLAYING El Paso shooting witness Glendon Oakley addresses the media ABC News 18K views Streamed 4 hours ago 7:59 NOW PLAYING Police investigating suspects in Dayton and El Paso shootings CBS News 29K views 6 hours ago 3:40 NOW PLAYING El Paso police give update on deady mass shooting CBS News 42K views 6 hours ago 0:43 NOW PLAYING El Paso shooting described as hate crime by Texas governor Los Angeles Times 6.9K views 7 hours ago 4:59 NOW PLAYING Beto O'Rourke says Trump's rhetoric "has a lot to do" with El Paso shooting Face the Nation 11K views 9 hours ago 29:50 NOW PLAYING El Paso shooting: Officials give update on mass shooting | ABC News ABC News 202K views Streamed 8 hours ago 3:39 NOW PLAYING Wife searches for husband after El Paso shooting ABC News 76K views 10 hours ago 2:02 NOW PLAYING Eyewitness speaks about the El Paso shooting ABC News 60K views 10 hours ago 3:39 NOW PLAYING El Paso mayor: This evil act will not define El Paso Fox News 23K views 9 hours ago Subtitles Ohio senator calls on Mitch McConnell to bring the Senate back PLAY ALL 10:20 NOW PLAYING Ohio senator calls on Mitch McConnell to bring the Senate back CNN 253K views 10 hours ago Subtitles 4:55 NOW PLAYING #WashWeekPBS: Why isn’t there more bipartisan support for election security measures? Washington Week 1.6K views 1 day ago Saoirse Kennedy Hill remembered by family as “brave;” advocate for mental health PLAY ALL 2:15 NOW PLAYING Saoirse Kennedy Hill remembered by family as “brave;” advocate for mental health CBS Evening News 6.1K views 1 day ago 2:13 NOW PLAYING Kennedy Family Mourns Loss Of RFK’s Granddaughter Saoirse | TODAY TODAY 1 day ago 7K views Subtitles 2:03 NOW PLAYING Death Of Saoirse Kennedy Hill Putting A Spotlight On Mental Health Crisis | NBC Nightly News NBC News 2 days ago 15K views Subtitles Iran’s Revolutionary Guard seizes another foreign tanker in the Persian Gulf 1:09 NOW PLAYING Iran’s Revolutionary Guard seizes another foreign tanker in the Persian Gulf The Sun 25K views 10 hours ago IRAN has seized another foreign tanker in the Gulf, Iranian state media say. Al Mayadeen TV says Revolutionary Guards boarded the vessel which was allegedly "smuggling fuel" to an unspecified Arab... Tom Brady lasers in on Sony Michel in last Patriots practice before Detroit trip PLAY ALL 1:11 NOW PLAYING Tom Brady lasers in on Sony Michel in last Patriots practice before Detroit trip Boston Herald 2 days ago 14K views 8:44 NOW PLAYING PATS CAMP PREVIEW: Brady's contract extension & players to watch Boston Herald 1 week ago 274 views Falling California cliff kills three beachgoers PLAY ALL 0:52 NOW PLAYING Falling California cliff kills three beachgoers Washington Post 1 day ago 22K views Subtitles 2:39 NOW PLAYING 3 killed, 3 injured when beach bluff collapses ABC News 1 day ago 72K views 0:48 NOW PLAYING Cliff collapses into California beach Guardian News 1 day ago 237K views Happy Birthday Meghan Markle! See Tributes From Prince Harry, Kate & More PLAY ALL 1:56 NOW PLAYING Happy Birthday Meghan Markle! See Tributes From Prince Harry, Kate & More E! News 1.9K views 1 hour ago 1:32 NOW PLAYING No, Meghan Markle And Prince Harry Did Not Ask Locals Not To Pet Their Dogs | PeopleTV PeopleTV 18K views 2 days ago 2:09 NOW PLAYING How Meghan Markle Will Celebrate Her 38th Birthday | TODAY TODAY 35K views 2 days ago Subtitles 13:25 NOW PLAYING Prince Harry and Meghan let slip how many babies they want | Nine News Australia Nine News Australia 34K views 2 days ago Heatwave melts Greenland ice sheet into 10 billion tonnes of water 1:30 NOW PLAYING Heatwave melts Greenland ice sheet into 10 billion tonnes of water Hindustan Times 275K views 2 days ago The heatwave that smashed high temperature records in five European countries a week back is now over Greenland, accelerating the melting of the island's ice sheet and causing massive ice loss in t... Pompeo Meets Australia Foreign Minister and Defense Ministers PLAY ALL 0:51 NOW PLAYING Pompeo Meets Australia Foreign Minister and Defense Ministers VOA News 2.1K views 1 day ago 0:47 NOW PLAYING Pompeo in Australia Ahead of U.S.-Australia Ministerial Meeting VOA News 594 views 1 day ago Draymond Green agrees to $100 million extension with Warriors | SportsCenter PLAY ALL 3:52 NOW PLAYING Draymond Green agrees to $100 million extension with Warriors | SportsCenter ESPN 231K views 1 day ago 6:00 NOW PLAYING The Warriors' dynasty is over - Stephen A. | First Take ESPN 392K views 2 days ago 8:55 NOW PLAYING Klay Thompson vows to come back 110%, says Warriors dynasty isn’t over | NBA on ESPN ESPN 405K views 3 days ago 3:53 NOW PLAYING We're about to find out if Stephen Curry is the Warriors' Tim Duncan - Ramona Shelburne | The Jump ESPN 282K views 3 days ago Raiders: Rich Bisaccia on Antonio Brown's return 0:31 NOW PLAYING Raiders: Rich Bisaccia on Antonio Brown's return Mercury News • 5.1K views 2 days ago "I think when Antonio certainly comes back to practice we’re going to get him back catching and put him in a situation where hopefully he’s in a backup role or who knows, there could be two guys ba... Trump On Mueller’s Warning Of Russian Interference: ‘Do You Really Believe This?’ | Hardball | MSNBC 8:52 NOW PLAYING Trump On Mueller’s Warning Of Russian Interference: ‘Do You Really Believe This?’ | Hardball | MSNBC MSNBC 204K views 2 days ago Former Special Counsel Robert Mueller said last week that Russia interfered in 2016 and they're doing it again right now. When asked about that warning, President Trump questioned whether Russia is... Subtitles Zack Greinke to the Astros and the biggest moves of the 2019 MLB trade deadline | Baseball Tonight 12:12 NOW PLAYING Zack Greinke to the Astros and the biggest moves of the 2019 MLB trade deadline | Baseball Tonight ESPN 90K views 4 days ago Buster Olney, Mark Teixeira, Tim Kurkjian, Jeff Passan and Keith Law react to the biggest stories of the 2019 MLB trade deadline including the blockbuster trade that sent Arizona Diamondbacks start... Mitchell Johnson reveals how to get Australia's Steve Smith out | 2019 Ashes PLAY ALL 8:01 NOW PLAYING Mitchell Johnson reveals how to get Australia's Steve Smith out | 2019 Ashes ESPN UK 14K views 1 day ago 5:08 NOW PLAYING How strong are Jason Roy's hands? Have England found their Alastair Cook replacement? | 2019 Ashes ESPN UK 5.7K views 2 days ago 6:41 NOW PLAYING England vs. Australia 'still in the balance' despite Rory Burns' 125* - Johnson | 2019 Ashes ESPN UK 3.4K views 2 days ago 3:09 NOW PLAYING Rory Burns admits performance ‘hard to put into words’ following dazzling 125 | 2019 Ashes ESPN UK 3.3K views 2 days ago 2:33 NOW PLAYING Ashes 2019: Smith rises above boos; Broad counts England's positives Hindustan Times 5.5K views 2 days ago 2:34 NOW PLAYING Steve Smith's Ashes innings of a lifetime | Nine News Australia Nine News Australia 4K views 2 days ago Baker Mayfield, Browns are going to fall this season – Stephen A. | First Take PLAY ALL 7:03 NOW PLAYING Baker Mayfield, Browns are going to fall this season – Stephen A. | First Take ESPN 197K views 3 days ago 6:03 NOW PLAYING Baker Mayfield is natural leader Browns need | Pro Football Talk | NBC Sports NBC Sports 4.7K views 3 days ago